The One
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Maryse has some questions. Alex has some answers. SLASH


**Title:** The One

**Pairing:** Mike "the Miz" Mizanin/Alex Riley

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Maryse has some questions. Alex has some answers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Author's Note:** I PROMISE I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU ALL FOR JERSEY SHORE SLASH! Lol. Just had to get that out. I actually have, like, five or seven or fifteen different wrestling fics that are probably half finished, but I have been so busy I just haven't been able to finish them. I got raped by this plot bunny for the JS stuff and it's kind of consumed my world. But I am still here! And this is proof! Haha. This was originally written in a PM just for my good buddy maej26, whose A-Miz stuff EVERYONE should check out, because it's all fucking incredible, but she loved it (and me) enough to let me share it with you lovely people. So, yknow, totally dedicated to her awesome self. Hope you enjoy. =)

**Warnings:** None.

Alex jumps at the sound of the loud rapping on his dressing room door. He breathes a quick sigh of relief at the fact that his head missed the top of his locker this time. It doesn't stop him from shooting a quick glare at the door, though, continuing to shuffle through his bag to try and find his clothes.

"I'll be out in a minute, Mike! Just hang on!" he calls, grabbing a clean pair of shorts and sliding them on.

"It's not Michael. Open the damn door."

And that is _definitely_ a female on the other side of that door, Alex realizes, his eyes snapping open wide. He leaps to his feet, grabbing a random shirt and tugging it over his head as he rushes over. When he pulls it open, he knows he shouldn't be shocked to see Maryse standing before him, but for some reason, he is, even as she pushes past him and into the room. He flounders for a moment as she begins to wander around his dressing room, "hmm"ing and "ahh"ing. He eventually finds his bearings, hurrying over and taking her by the shoulders, leading her back the way she came.

"Hey, no. You can't be in here like this." Alex objects.

Maryse just sighs, pushing the door shut with a roll of her eyes the second she's close enough. She spins around to face Alex with a half smile that makes him swallow thickly with something like fear. She scoffs at his expression.

"Oh, _come on_, Alex. Are you kidding me? Michael would have a fit." the blonde informs him, crossing her arms over her chest like he should know better (and maybe he should, he thinks, lowering his gaze a bit). "All we're going to do is _talk_. Now relax."

Alex nods, darting his eyes back up at her momentarily. He clears his throat.

"So, uh. What can I help you with?" he questions softly, nervousness seeping into his tone.

"Okay, since we don't have a lot of time here, I'm just going to cut right to the chase. What are your intentions with Michael?" she asks. Alex almost chokes.

"Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business." he snaps, the only response he can really even think of. His face is bright red, and the color only deepens when she outright cackles.

"That's so adorable, Alex. See, Michael is my best friend, but he doesn't always make the best decisions. So sometimes, I have to look out for him. That's what makes it my business." she explains, like it all just makes sense.

"What? What exactly are you trying to imply?" Alex almost demands. For the first time since she knocked on his dressing room door, Maryse seems a bit scared. Alex doesn't back down, though, almost offended at what she's suggesting.

"I'm not trying to imply anything. I just want to know if your feelings for him are genuine, Alex. I want to make sure you're right for him." she replies timidly. Then, voice much smaller, "I care too much about him to watch him get hurt again."

Alex exhales slowly, fight knocked clean out of him. He watches Maryse shuffle awkwardly in front of him, and it takes him aback. He's never seen the blonde nervous before. He finds himself reaching out, taking her by the shoulders carefully to make her look at him, just so she _knows_ he's serious.

"I know that, but Maryse, seriously? I'm crazy about him. I've _been_ crazy about him. Honestly, he means the world to me. _More_ than the world. You _know_ that, Maryse. I know you do." he tells her softly.

She nods slowly, even as he's speaking, and he hates the fact that tears are gathering in her eyes.

"I know. I know, I know, I _know, Alex_. It's just...I just...I worry. I'm so scared for him, all the time, because I don't think he could handle another broken heart." Maryse whispers, her whole body shaking under Alex's hands. He can't even help pulling her into a hug, petting her hair as he continues.

"I get that. It's because you love him. But Maryse," he begins, and he leans her back enough to meet her eyes once more, "I love him, too. And I'm not going to hurt him. I promise."

The blonde nods again, quicker this time, a light smile on her face as she wipes her eyes. She takes a step back, taking a deep breath at the same time to compose herself. Just as she opens her mouth to respond, however, there's another knock on the door, and they have just enough time to turn to face it before Mike is storming in.

"Are you seriously not ready to go yet, Alex? I've been ready for half an hour. I'd _like_ to have enough time for a qui- hey, Maryse. What, ah. What are you doing in here?" Mike's rant is brought to a screeching halt at the sight of his friend. He turns to Alex with a puzzled expression. The younger simply snatches up his gym bag, throws it over his shoulder before throwing an arm over Mike's, pulling him close.

"I'm ready, babe. Maryse and I were just talking." Alex explains, offering the Champ a smile.

"About _what_?" Mike asks, like the very idea of them speaking is ridiculous. Alex simply laughs, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Mike's lips.

"About how awesome you are." Alex replies, smirk intact. He reaches down and grabs his lover's hand, intertwines their fingers as he leads the older toward the door.

"Oh, bullshit. I call bullshit. Seriously, what were you really talking about?" Mike questions hurriedly, staying close to Alex and grabbing their linked hands with his other free one. A light blush dusts his cheeks as if he does believe Alex, at least a little bit.

"What if I am serious?"

Alex's reply is simple as they near the hall. He looks back over his shoulder at Maryse with a wink. She just smiles, watching them as they exit the room together. As Maryse listens to their loving banter continue all the way down the hallway, she can't help but feel herself relax. Maybe Mike _did_ find the right one this time, she thinks. Maybe he and Alex _are_ forever. For the first time, she thinks, she really wouldn't mind.


End file.
